This invention generally relates to a disposable injection syringe of a type having a cylindrical container where the material to be injected is stored and having at one end a plunger/plunger rod combination and at the other end a needle nub to which in use the needle is attached. More specifically this invention relates to a syringe which is designed to prevent tampering of the contents by having an effective seal at the plunger end that would prevent tampering and at the needle or cap end having a easily removable cap though which once removed can not be reattached to the syringe without the tampering to the syringe and the contents being evident.
Injection syringes of both the disposable and reusable type have been in use for many years. All these syringes have the common features of a needle, container, plunger and plunger rod. Over the years variations and improvement have been introduced including quick attachment for needles or catheters and various designs of disposable storage ampules either being patient ready or requiring some assembly. All of the syringes suffer to a varying degree from a relatively new problem namely diversion and pilfering of medication or otherwise tampering with the contents of the syringe.
For disposable syringes, the contents are often packaged by the manufacturer and stored in the syringe until ready for use. As many of the syringes are packaged by the manufacturer, it is seldom possible to arrange for custom in hospital filling and packaging by the pharmacy of the hospital.
Current systems which depend on integrity of the packaging which surrounds the syringe to maintain the integrity of the contents of the syringe suffer from the inability to permit in hospital custom filling and capping while at the same time maintaining integrity.
Tampering and withdrawal of the contents of syringes is a current problem especially in high volume use situations, such as hospitals. Drugs that are stored in disposable syringes are often kept in security lockers either to prevent improper withdrawal of a prescription drug for non-prescription uses as well as to prevent intentional substitution of a drug for the prescribed drug. In numerous uses however, the drugs, while remaining secure while in the pharmacy of the hospital, may remain on the floor of the hospital for considerable periods of time where a number of people may gain access to the drugs before the drugs are actually used. Thus maintenance of the integrity of the contents of prepackaged disposable syringes is desirable.
Previous and current methods which are an attempt to solve this problem include specially designed packages which seal the entire syringe. One package is the Carpuject* cartridge needle units which are sealed in the factory in a plastic package. There is evidence of tampering if the plastic package has been torn open. Unless the syringe is used immediately after being removed from the plastic package there still remains the possibility of pilfering or tampering with the contents as the syringe can be pilfered by the insertion of needle through an exposed flexible rubber plunger. Furthermore the Carpuject* syringe has two parts which must be assembled before use. The first part consists of a cartridge which contains the needle, the rubber piston and FNT * trademark the storage ampule for the drug. The second part is a separate plunger injection system to which the cartridge is inserted. In this manner a Carpuject* syringe is not patient ready and must be assembled prior to use. In a similar manner, the Tubex* syringes have 2 parts which require assembly.
Another system for maintaining the integrity of the contents of a syringe through the use of packaging is the Min-i-ject* System manufactured by International Medication Systems of Almonte, Calif. The integrity of this contents is assured through the use of a plastic package though once the package is opened, the contents of the syringe are readily accessible by removing a replaceable cap and by insertion of a needle to penetrate the rubber plunger.
Other disposable syringes such as the Dupharject*, Kimble*, and Astra* all have removable plunger rods which permit access to the contents of the syringe by the insertion of a needle through the rubber plunger.
Other types of disposable syringes include the Hy-pod* Hypodermic syringe which is manufactured by Solo Pac Laboratories of Franklin Park, Ill. In this syringe both the plunger and needle ends are only protected by removable caps, which permit access to rubber plungers through which needles can be inserted.